


Cherished

by vinndetta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara's last words, I mean it, Other, Short, after the unaltered True Pacifist Route, hella short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara never really realized what love really was. Until they came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

Greetings, Frisk.

I am Chara.

Do not be afraid of me.

I've been with you the whole time on this journey through the Underground. Ever since you landed in the flower patch.

At first, I thought, what are we doing? Didn't my mission fail? I'm dead, right? I couldn't save the monsters, and me and Asriel... we're gone.. why was I given a chance to follow this human?

But that's when I realized. It was you that brought me to life. Showed me why. Showed me the truth. Your determination, your power, brought me back.

All this time I spent tagging along with you, inside your head, telling you what's a good idea, and what's not... I realize now... that I was brought here to see this on purpose. To see what kind of person you could be. To see what kindness could lie in a single human. To see that the good inside of you saved both yourself and everyone else.

You can't save me, Frisk. I'm not alive. And the second you walk out of the Underground... I'll disappear. I'll be gone forever.

Thank you. You showed me what love and happiness really is. You showed me that it's possible to be loved.

Thank you... Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks I’m so sorry omf


End file.
